


Nothing Casual

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [12]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe isn't casual about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Casual

He didn't believe in casual affairs, one night stands or anything else that didn't have some sort of permanence implied when it started, which is why his relationship with her was so odd. They made promises, or declarations to one another, they just came together and enjoyed each other's company. Dinners together turned to nights over, and weekends spent together. Key's were exchanged, assumptions made, and still they never talked about a relationship. Joe knew different. It stopped being casual the first time they made love. This wasn't a passing thing for either of them and one day soon they were going to have to address that topic.


End file.
